


Let Me In?

by TDKeh16



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Grindr, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: Eric Bittle was 24, sexy, and had his very first solo apartment in a city far from the eyes of his Mama and Daddy, so he installed Grindr on his phone.Eric Bittle also promptly chickened out and never used the app, but it was 1am and he was locked out, so desperate times called for desperate measures. By some miracle, there was someone online in his apartment building.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 44
Kudos: 527





	Let Me In?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to plod my way through the writer's block that has struck every other fic I've been working on, but inspiration struck me for this one so I'm happy I was able to get something written! It's based on a post I saw on tumblr:  
> https://tdkeh.tumblr.com/post/625477994859855872/and-they-say-grindr-is-a-hookup-app

Eric Bittle was 24, sexy, and had his very first solo apartment in a city far from the eyes of his Mama and Daddy, so he installed Grindr on his phone. 

Eric Bittle also promptly chickened out and never used the app, but it was 1am and desperate times called for desperate measures. By some miracle, there was someone online in his apartment building.

_**Hey there! My name is Eric and I live on**_ _**the 3rd floor. I've locked myself out, is there any way you can come let me in? I'm at the front door. I'm so sorry to bother you :(** _

_**Uh oh. I'll be right down.**_

_**Thank you!!!** _

He braced himself for whatever man was hiding behind the profile picture of obviously fake abs, and hoped that at least he wasn't a creep. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned which floor he lived on. Then again, this man was agreeing to let a complete stranger into his building at 1am just because he claims to live there, so maybe Bitty wasn't the only naïve one in this exchange.

"Bitty?" A voice asked as the door opened and Bitty looked up from his phone.

A few thoughts ran through Bitty's tipsy brain, all getting crammed together like when too many people try to walk through a door at once in a cartoon. How did this man know his college nickname? Did "beer goggles" ever add extra cheekbone to already handsome men? Because those cheekbones were so much. Fuck, his smile is awkward and charming. Bitty was pretty sure those abs from his profile pic were real.

"Is your name Bitty?" The man asked again. "Or, sorry-- You said your name was Eric."

To Bitty's horror, he realized he had been staring for over 10 seconds without actually saying anything. "Yes! I'm me! Thank you!" He stumbled up the last step with a bright blush on his face.

"Haha. Careful."

"Thank you so much," Bitty said as he glanced down at his phone again and noticed the name on the message history. "You're Jack?"

"Last I checked." Jack grinned.

"Ohhh I put 'Bitty' as my display name! I was wondering how you knew my college nickname."

"Haha. I was wondering why you were looking at me funny. Makes sense now. Which do you prefer?"

Yes. _That_ was the only reason Bitty had been staring. "Honestly? Probably Bitty. Lots of good memories with that one. My friends also call me 'Bits' a lot."

"That's cute."

Bitty smiled, which made Jack smile, which made Bitty smile more. "Thank you again for letting me in. You're basically my hero right now."

"Happy to help." Jack tilted his head towards the staircase and they started walking up. "It was lucky I was even online. I almost never check that app, I think I have the notifications muted."

"How did you see my message then?"

"Oh, uh... Well, I couldn't sleep and it _is_ a Saturday night, so..." 

Bitty couldn't see Jack's face, but he was pretty sure he was blushing. Was it possible to hear someone blushing? He hurried up a few more steps so that they were walking side by side. Yup. Blushing. Fuck, that was cute.

Bitty gave a quiet laugh. "I chickened out almost as soon as I installed the app. I didn't even add photos."

"Yeah, I would've noticed you," Jack said too quickly, then cleared his throat. The blush on his cheeks spread to his ears. "I noticed. When I checked your profile so I'd recognize who I was about to let into the building, I noticed then."

"Makes sense," Bitty let him off the hook, then cast another line. "So... Are those your real abs?"

Jack let out an embarassed chuckle. "My friend took a picture of me getting out of the pool and told me to use it for my profile, but the thought of putting my face on one of these apps kinda freaks me out, so..."

"So they _are_ real?"

"Haha. Yeah." Jack stopped walking. "You said third floor, right?"

For the first time in Bitty's life, he wished he lived on a higher floor of his walk-up apartment building. "Yeah..."

"I'm on the fifth, so..." Jack took a hesitant step towards the next flight of stairs. "You have the key to your actual apartment, right? Are you still locked out?"

Bitty fished through his pockets and produced his key. "Yes, sir!" He blushed. "Yes. I have it right here. Thanks again, you're basically my hero."

"Haha, you said that already. And it's not a problem, happy to help." Jack smiled. "Have a good night. Drink some water, you don't want a nasty hangover in the morning."

"I--" Bitty spoke up as Jack started up the stairs. He paused and looked back. "Would you like to come in for a bit? For a piece of pie?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and took one step back towards the third floor. "Is that a euphemism?"

Bitty covered his face. "Oh god. I meant literal pie. Pie I baked. Food. As a token of my appreciation."

"Oh." Jack grinned. "I like food."

Bitty's heart raced as Jack followed him, his hands shaking as he unlocked his apartment door. This wasn't exactly what he pictured when he fantasized about meeting a guy on Grindr and inviting him back to his apartment, but there was a chance it might still go that way. Bitty certainly had no complaints at that thought, but he had never done anything like this before and wasn't sure how to make the first move. 

Maybe he should have been more bold when Jack had asked if it was a euphemism. He should have said something suave like 'it's whatever you want it to be.' That was suave, right?

"Have a seat. I hope you like blueberry." Bitty grabbed the pie from his kitchen and two plates.

Jack stared at it for a moment. "Oh, um... forks?"

"Right, forks. One sec," Bitty said as he hurried back. "Would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be great, actually."

Remembering Jack's earlier advice about his impending hangover, Bitty poured himself a glass as well and brought them to the table. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Jack gave him a curious, amused smile.

"Fuck! The forks!" Bitty went to the kitchen for the third time, finally returning with the forks.

"Haha. Third time's a charm."

"Apparently so!" Bitty flashed a bright smile as he sat down across from Jack, making him chuckle again. "I don't know what it is about blueberry pie, but I always end up craving it after a night of drinking."

"So you baked this earlier in anticipation for your night out?" 

"You bet I did, handsome." Bitty gave a little laugh as he served a slice to Jack.

"Thanks," Jack paused before he took a bite, something else on the table having caught his eye. "At least we know your building key isn't lost in some bar or on the street."

"Oh, for the love of--" Bitty pulled out his keys again. "I had them on separate key rings so I wouldn't get them confused but this one broke and I kept telling myself 'Eric Richard Bittle, don't you dare leave home tonight without fixing that darn key ring' every time I walked by but guess what I did," Bitty explained as he fumbled to get the key back on the sturdier ring instead.

Jack laughed. "Well, if you had remembered, I wouldn't be here right now."

"True. A silver lining to my forgetful little cloud."

"Haha." Jack took his first bite. "Oh wow, this pie is amazing."

"I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything, but it's somehow even better when you're tipsy."

"Don't be surprised if I come knocking on your door next time I have a beer or two."

"I welcome it."

Jack took another bite. "This is seriously the best pie I've ever had. I almost feel guilty for depriving you of the eating the full pie yourself."

"Who said I was planning on eating the entire pie tonight?" Bitty asked as he took a second large slice. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me how to live my life, Jack."

Jack laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it."

They chatted happily as they finished the rest of the pie together. "So, how long have you been using Grindr? Any tips? Anything I should know?"

"I'm probably not the best guy to ask, to be honest. I've mostly been, uh, 'window shopping' I guess. Kinda. I've only ever met one guy on there."

"What was he like?"

"Blond. A little shorter than me. Really cute. He had a great smile."

Bitty wondered if Jack might have a type. He had said something earlier about how he would have noticed Bitty on the app if he'd included a profile photo. "Who messaged who first?"

"He messaged me."

"What did he say?"

"That he was locked out of his apartment building and needed someone to let him in," Jack replied with a grin.

"What a coincidence! That--" Bitty's tipsy brain caught up to speed a moment too late. "Oh, good lord! You're talkin' about me."

"Haha. Yeah."

Bitty purposefully drank his glass of water. "I swear I'm just drunk. I'm not usually this spacey." When he finished his water, he went and poured himself a second glass. "So what's your deal?" Bitty asked as he returned to the table.

"My deal?"

"What's the catch? You're handsome, sweet, have a killer body... yet _I'm_ the only guy you've interacted with?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Jack grinned.

"My deal? My deal is I'm the closeted-until-recently son of a football coach from Georgia who is still dealing with some internalized stuff and has never made the first move. Your turn now. Are you married?"

"Married?" Jack laughed. "Why is that your first guess?"

"Because you're too good to be true. _And_ you don't put your face in pictures."

"Well, that's not because I'm married or anything..." Jack looked down at the table. "My deal is that my parents are kinda famous? And I am on TV sometimes for my job, so..." he shrugged and when he looked up his eyes met Bitty's. "I had my picture taken everywhere I went as a teenager. I got mixed up in some stuff I shouldn't have and I was an easy target for paparazzi looking for a quick scoop."

"Oh dear, that's awful."

"I'm a sports reporter now -- for the Falconers. I had to retire early 'cuz of a shoulder injury. I probably could have pushed it for another season or two, but I've seen all the old guys my dad played with dealing with the aftermath of their old hockey injuries and I hope I can be in better shape than that in my sixties, you know?" Jack sipped his water. "Since I still had a rapport with the boys on the team, I got hired to do the interviews between periods and all that. Funny, because I used to _hate_ being on the other side of the interview."

Bitty blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh, I was in the NHL for a few years. With the Falcs."

Bitty laughed. "What? You're kidding me!" He looked around the apartment to see if Jack had noticed any of his old hockey stuff from Samwell. "I played in college!"

Jack's eyes went wide. "Really?" He looked Bitty up and down.

"I know, I know, small potatoes compared to the NHL. And I know I don't _look_ like a hockey player, so don't even start with that."

"I didn't--"

"I'll prove it to you!" Bitty sprung from his chair and retrieved a framed photo from his bedroom. It was a team photo from his senior year when they won the championships.

Jack spotted Bitty immediately in the photo. He was front and centre with a C on his jersey and tooth missing from his smile. He looked back up at Bitty. "Did you lose a tooth?"

Bitty sheepishly covered his mouth as he laughed. "Yeah."

Jack handed the picture back to Bitty with a playful grin on his face. "Ah, so you're a _real_ hockey player, eh? Even I never lost a tooth."

"I don't believe you. There's no way a smile _that_ perfect is real."

"All natural."

"That's not even fair." Bitty covered his mouth again as he laughed, but Jack reached over and gently pulled his hand away. Bitty blushed. "I got an implant but I'm always worried people can tell once they know," he explained.

"I can't tell, but even if I could I'd still think you have a cute smile."

"Really?"

"Very cute." Jack's hand lingered on Bitty's forearm.

"You know, I--" Bitty turned to look back at his bedroom door and his free arm drunkenly followed along, knocking over the picture frame and nearly spilling the remnants of his water glass. "Whoops!" He giggled. "I have more pictures from my hockey days in my bedroom, if you want to see more..."

Jack gulped down the last of his glass of water. "Actually, I should probably head home. It's getting late and I'm not sure I even locked my apartment behind me when I went down to let you in."

"Oh? Okay..."

"It was really nice meeting you, though. Uh, welcome to the building. I'm glad you got home safe."

"Thank you again for helping me out," Bitty said with a small smile as he followed Jack to the door.

"No problem. I, uh..." Jack hesitated at the doorway. He leaned in ever-so-slightly, then took a step back. "Thanks for the pie. Have a good night!"

"Good night." Bitty closed the door behind him and leaned against it with a sigh. For a moment there, he thought the night was going to take a more amorous turn, but Jack had abruptly announced that he had to leave. He seemed interested though, right? Bitty wondered to himself if he had misread any signs. 

Maybe it was for the best. He refilled his glass of water and resolved to deal with the dishes from the pie they had eaten in the morning when he was sober -- and hopefully not hung over.

So, no hook-up came of his first Grindr interaction, but Bitty couldn't really complain. He had a good time talking with Jack, and it would be a funny story to tell his friends in the morning. Maybe they would cross paths again soon and something would develop then.

He stripped down to his boxer briefs and rolled himself up in his blanket. Hydrated and cozy, Bitty soon dozed off.

*****

Bitty awoke the next morning to a knock on his door. He glanced at his phone to see it was barely after 8am. He briefly considered ignoring it, but the second time he heard the knock he decided to see what it was about. He threw on the first t-shirt he could find and combed his fingers through his hair without checking a mirror. He figured he looked presentable enough for whoever had the audacity to wake him up at such an ungodly hour.

" _What_ \-- Jack?!" Bitty instantly regretted not glancing in a mirror, or at least the selfie camera of his phone. And pants. He should have put on some pants.

Jack, freshly showered after his morning run was standing before him, somehow more handsome than Bitty remembered the night before. "Hey."

"Hey." Bitty fussed with his hair a little more.

"Uh, good morning." Jack shifted his weight back and forth from one foot to the other. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Bitty laughed. Of course Jack woke him up, why on earth would he expect differently when he knew Bitty had gone to bed after 2am while drunk? "Yeah, but it's okay. Can I help you? Did you forget something last night?"

"No, I-- Well, kinda. I--" Jack took a deep breath. "Do you want to grab some coffee? Uh, like, can I buy you a cup of coffee? Maybe we could go for coffee together. My treat. As a thank you for the pie?"

Bitty's heart skipped a beat, and he resisted the urge to tell Jack "gosh, you're cute" like he really wanted to in that moment. He smiled. "The pie was to thank _you_ for letting me in the building."

"Oh. Sorr--"

"--but coffee sounds _wonderful_."

Jack's face lit up. "Yeah?"

"Mmhm." Bitty tugged at his t-shirt. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed and freshen up?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure, totally. I, uh... I'll meet you downstairs? In 5-10 minutes? Does that work?"

"Sounds great."

"Cool. I'll just... see you soon I guess?" 

"See you soon." Bitty beamed and closed his door when Jack turned back towards the stairwell.

Bitty got dressed as quickly as he could and brushed his teeth. His hair took the most time to get right as the cowlick he always had issues yet refused to cooperate. Still, it was less than ten minutes later when he was walking down the stairs to the lobby so that felt like an accomplishment itself. Jack had seen him dressed in wrinkled clothes and a mess of bedhead and still asked him out for coffee so combed hair and a shirt that didn't spend the past two days on his bedroom floor _had_ to be an improvement.

Bitty walked down the last flight of stairs, but couldn't see Jack in the lobby. It was empty and Bitty felt a sharp pain in his chest for a moment. He continued down and looked through the glass door in case Jack was waiting outside. He wasn't.

He heard hurried footsteps coming from one of the floors above and getting louder as they got closer. Jack stopped at the landing above the first floor when he spotted Bitty. "Sorry, were you waiting long?"

Relief washed over Bitty. "Not at all. I just got here."

"Oh good," Jack said with a smile, continuing down the last of the stairs. "I checked my mail and then realized I didn't have anywhere to put it so I ran up to my apartment, but... Hi."

"Hi." Bitty chuckled.

"You look nice."

"So do you." Bitty smiled at him.

Jack smiled wider. "I... How are you feeling this morning? Any hangover?"

"Shockingly, no. I feel fine. I thought I'd at least have a headache, but nothing. Must have been all that water I drank."

"Yeah. Water helps."

They stood smiling at each other for a moment before both trying to speak at once. "Should we get--"

"Can I-- oh!"

"Oh! No you first!" Bitty insisted.

"I, uh..." Jack's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. "I wanted to kiss you last night."

"Why didn't you?"

Jack took a small step closer. "Well, you were a little drunk and I... It didn't seem right. I didn't want you thinking that I was, uh, _expecting_ anything for letting you in the building..."

Bitty chuckled. "Well, we've already established that I'm very much sober now."

Jack grinned. "Yeah?"

"So..." Bitty took a bigger step closer, closing the final distance between them.

"Can I kiss you?"

Bitty laughed. Their faces were already mere inches apart. "Please do."

Without another word, Jack cupped Bitty's face in both hands and kissed him gently. Any regrets either man felt about how things ended the night before instantly washed away. Bitty never knew that getting kissed in front of the mailboxes in the lobby could feel so romantic.

"I..." Bitty stared up at Jack, bewildered. "I just realized I don't even know your last name," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh. It's Zimmermann." 

"Well, Mr. Zimmermann... Should we get going on our first date?"

"Yeah. I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I've been really struggling with writer's block lately. I promise "Delicate" isn't abandoned, but I'm definitely stuck. I got into an extra funk when a bunch of people suddenly unfollowed me on tumblr. If you follow me on tumblr then you know I've been channeling all my creativity lately into trying to spread the word about another webcomic that I've been reading for even longer than Check Please. It's called Demon of the Underground and it's a little dark but also very silly, queer, and gorgeous. There are two "Devoted" prequel novels (around 300k words so far, with one more book on the way) that are so good it's mind-blowing. I wish more people could get into it because it's so under-rated and Bob works so hard. I have a primer that I made for the books pinned on tumblr if anyone is interested <3  
> Okay, today's sales pitch is over lol. Thanks for reading this fic!  
> ETA: I just realized this is the 60th omgcp I've written on here. To quote Shitty: "Fucking 'swawe-'swawes!"


End file.
